I'm Done
by twilightfreak9075
Summary: Just a story that i decided to write. I hope you guys enjoy it! Bella uses a interesting way to break it off with Edward. ALL HUMAN! R&R!
1. I'm Done

_**hey guys! this is just a random story that i thought of :) i hope you enjoy it!**_

_**also, you should listen to the songs while reading this! there really good songs :D**_

_**~mariko**_

**songs:**

**Another One by Chrisette Michele**

**Blame It On Me by Chrisette Michele**

_**I'm Done**_

"Bella hurry up! Ugh! If i didn't have to wait for you i would be inside already." Edward yelled as he walked to the door of the bar and waited for me there.

"IM COMING!" I yelled. I walked up to him and he took his arm and put it around my waist.

I'm sick of this. Edward isn't the Edward I fell in love with. I planned to break up with him today, but then we had to go to this party for one of his friends. I'll just have to break up with him later. Now, as I was saying, since me and Edward have been dating, Edward is...different. He used to be sweet, and buy me flowers, and take me out on dates. We were like the best of freinds, but now he just a...jerk. He's mean and arrogent and spoiled. Also, he treats me like a toy. One minute he'll be all sweet, kissing me and being a great boyfriend (in front of his friends of course), then the next he'll tell me to stop clinging to him, and glare at me like he hates me. I don't know what to do except break up with him.

Also, he doesnt let me hang out with my friends. everytime I try to he barges in and drags me away, saying that we have to be somewhere. I literally have to sneak behind his back to see them. They know all about what going on with me and Edward, and they encourage me to break up with him.

Back to reality, my friends Alice (Aly), Rosalie (Rose), and Angela (Ang) all run up to me and yell, "BELLA!" at the same time.

"Hey guys!" I said, laughing.

"Well don't just stand there, come sit!" They said, and dragged me to the table.

We sat and chatted for a while, me and my girls, and edward and his friends. There was Jasper, who was dating Aly, Emmett, who was dating Rose, and Ben, who was dating Ang.

We were just in the middle of a funny story that Emmett was telling everyone, when the manager of the club came up on the stage and said, "IT'S TIME FOR KARAOKE! Who will be the first one to sing?"

That's when I got the idea. I knew I couldn't be with Edward anymore, and I knew exactally how to tell him.

"Me." I said, and went to tell the D.j the songs that I chose.

I walked up on the stage and said, "I deticate these song to my boyfriend, Edward. I know that when you hear the songs that i've chosen, you will understand what i'm trying to tell you."

I looked him straight in the eyes, and I started singing.

_**I'm done done done I'm done done done**_

_**I'm done done done**_

_**Riddle me this **_

_**when you be with your friends**_

_**Laughing and joking loud talking**_

_**Why you get quiet soon as I walk in the room?**_

_**Riddle me this **_

_**you be going out with yours**_

_**But expect me to stay in doors**_

_**You don't ever want me to hang out with my crew**_

_**Baby I'm a grown woman dealing with grown woman things**_

_**So if you're gonna stay my man some things gonna have to change**_

_**Cause I'm so done with all the not knowing**_

_**So over wondering what you've done**_

_**I'm bout to be on to another one**_

_**So over being so over**_

_**So done with not having any fun**_

_**I'm 'bout to be on to another one**_

_**Cause I don't play games**_

_**Your friends come around**_

_**you don't act the same**_

_**Kissing and hugging then suddenly I'm bugging you**_

_**Well baby that ain't cool**_

_**Cause I all do**_

_**is stay catering to you boy**_

_**But you don't wanna treat me like you supposed to**_

_**Baby I'm a grown woman dealing with grown woman things**_

_**So if you wanna stay my man some things gonna have to change**_

_**Cause I'm so done with all the not knowing**_

_**So over wondering what you've done**_

_**I'm bout to be on to another one**_

_**So over being so over**_

_**So done with not having any fun**_

_**I'm bout to be on to another one**_

_**No more fooling love with you with you**_

_**I've realized I've got better things to do**_

_**Like on to another one**_

_**Cause I'm so done with all the not knowing**_

_**So over wondering what you've done**_

_**I'm bout to be on to another one**_

_**So over being so over**_

_**So done with not having any fun**_

_**I'm bout to be on to another one**_

_**I'm bout to be on to another one**_

_**I'm done done done**_

_**I'm done done done**_

Everybody looked shocked. All the girls were looking at me with tears in their eyes, and all the boys were glaring at Edward. Edward himself was just staring at me in disbelief.

I smirked at him and moved onto the next song.

_**Sometimes you can work it out**_

_**Sometimes you can't**_

_**Sometimes you're forced to watch everything fall apart**_

_**It's outta your hands**_

_**Sometimes leaving is easy**_

_**Sometimes it ain't**_

_**Sometimes it hurts to know the loving you had**_

_**Is slowly fading away**_

_**You can say whatever you like**_

_**As long as we just say goodbye**_

_**Blame it on me**_

_**Say it's my fault**_

_**Say that I left you outside in the cold with a broken heart**_

_**I really don't care**_

_**I ain't crying no more**_

_**Say I'm a liar a cheater say anything that you want**_

_**As long as it's over**_

_**I ain't a quitter**_

_**I just ain't the type**_

_**I tried to see you through**_

_**I tried to make it to the finishing line**_

_**You thought it was meant to be I admit so did I**_

_**Every once in a while**_

_**you think you figured it out**_

_**Sometimes you're not right**_

_**You can say whatever you like**_

_**As long as we just say goodbye**_

_**Blame it on me**_

_**Say it's my fault**_

_**Say that I left you outside in the cold with a broken heart**_

_**I really don't care**_

_**I ain't crying no more**_

_**Say I'm a liar a cheater say anything that you want as long as it's over**_

_**Yes I love you but I really got to lose you**_

_**Freedom's where I wanna be**_

_**Yes I'll probably always love you but I'm moving**_

_**I gotta do this for me**_

_**Blame it on me**_

_**Say it's my fault**_

_**Say that I left you outside in the cold with a broken heart**_

_**I really don't care**_

_**I ain't crying no more**_

_**Say I'm a liar a cheater say anything that you want**_

_**Blame it on me**_

_**Say it's my fault**_

_**Say that I left you outside in the cold with a broken heart**_

_**I really don't care**_

_**I ain't crying no more**_

_**Say I'm a liar a cheater say anything that you want**_

_**As long as it's over**_

After I sang that, just to get the message through, I said, "Edward, you aren't the person I fell in love with anymore. I'm sorry, but it's over." Then I walked out.

I took a taxi home, and as soon as I got inside the house, I ran to my room, fell on my bed, and cried over a lost love.

It hurts now, I told myself, but it will go away soon.

When i finally ran out of tears, I gave into the exhaustion that was slowly taking over my mind. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**Well, what did cha think? i just thought of the story while listening to those songs.**_

_**if you like it review please!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**mariko**_

_**PS-please ignore the grammer/spelling mistakes. i dont have a beta, and im typing this of word pad, which unfortunaly has no grammer/spelling check :(**_

**songs:**

**Another One by Chrisette Michele**

**Blame It On Me by Chrisette Michele**


	2. Be OK

_**Hey guys, it's me agian. :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Like I said before, you should really listen to the songs while reading this story. :)**_

_**This chapter goes out to my first reviewer, **_**vampire-fanfiction!**_** I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**_

_**xoxo**_

_**mariko**_

_**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own twilight? Oh wait, you can't see me. Does it SOUND like I own twilight. If you thought yes, your wrong! :)**_

**Songs:**

**Be OK by Chrisette Michele**

**Love Is You by Chrisette Michele**

**Is This The Way Love Feels by Chrisette Michele**

_**I'm Done**_

_~Five Years Later~_

Edward and me broke up not soon after I sang those songs. Like I said, it hurt for a while, but I eventually got over it.

I'm glad I did. because if I didn't, I wouldn't have found my true soul mate, Jacob. We were always the best of friends, but only reccently have I found out that he was the one for me. We have been dating for a little over 3 years now, and I have never been happier. Of course, Edward (being the self-obsorbed jerk that he is) though that I was dating Jake to try and get him jealous. I just laughed at him and walked away.

Edward moved on to Tanya after we broke up. It really didn't bother me. It just showed me what a player he is. But now its time to show him I moved on. And I know the perfect way to do it. Of course my girls and Jake know what im going to do, and Jake said he would help me.

I'm going to tell him I moved on the same way I told him I was going to break up with him. Through song! He'll never see it coming. What a coincidence, too. We're going back to the bar to celebrate Jasper's birthday. It's gonna be all of us, Ang and Ben, Emmett and Rose, Aly and Jasper, Edward and Tanya, and me and Jake.

Oh the look on his face is going to be so hillarious.

Back to reality, me and Jake just pulled up at the bar and he, always being the gentleman, opened my door for me.

"Why, thank you kind sir!" I told him, snickering.

"It's my please, my lady." He said, giving me a deep bow. He looked at me, and we burst out laughing. We were still laughing as we walked in the bar, his arm around my waist, and my head on his shoulder.

Edward was glaring at us, so we ignored him, but the rest of our friends walked up to greet us.

We were just re-telling why we were laughing, and then the manager came up and said, "OK FOLKS, TIME FOR ANOTHER KARAOKE NIGHT! FIRST UP, ISABELLA SWAN AND JACOB BLACK!"

Wow, deja-vu, I though, laughing to myself.

We walked up on the stage, and i said into the microphone, "This song goes to my ex-boyfriend, Edward. I'm so over you." Then i smirked at him, and started my song.

_**Imma drive my Lexus to the mall  
Get a little black dress just because  
Me and my boo just broke it off  
Imma stay fly although he's gone  
I don't really care about who he's with  
I'm get mine and he'll get his  
Even though I was in love with him, I really hope the best for them**_

Very sentimental  
And my cryings detrimental,  
Tell me what I'm getting into,  
I can't lose my mind.  


_**I think its time for me to let go **_

_**cause my heart can't take it no more,  
You were all I lived for but I leave you behind.**_

I'm a be OK,  
I'm a be OK,  
I'll survive, I'll be fine, I wont cry, no way  
I'm a be OK,  
I'm a be OK,  
Don't you talk, I'll move on,  
Baby walk away

All I gave to you, I'm so broke and blue  
Make believe its cool I'm so over you.

Imma keep my head up hold it high,  
Really did my best God knows you try  
Even though it hurts I will survive,  
I'll wipe my eyes, I'll say it loud  
Take a deep breath and count to 10,  
Today's a new day I'll start again,  
Imma find myself so deep within,  
Imma survivor I'll win

Very sentimental  
And my cryings detrimental  
Tell me what I'm getting into  
I can't lose my mind  


_**I think its time for me to let go**_

_**cause my heart can't take it no more,  
You were all I lived for but I leave you behind.**_

I'm a be OK,  
I'm a be OK,  
I'll survive, I'll be fine 

_**I wont cry no way  
**_

_**I'm a be OK,  
I'm a be OK,  
Don't you talk, I'll move on  
baby walk away  
**_

_(Jacob)_

_I gotta rock the mic I'll be right back,  
Gotta catch a flight, my samsonite's packed,  
3 months rapping all around the map,  
Girl I see you on the internet on ichat,  
Cyberspace is the place to see my lady,  
Baby we can instant message on the daily  
Half way you could met me out in Asia  
Cause 90 days without seeing you is crazy.  
We got 3 days banging up in Shang Hi  
Last day I see the water hanging in yo eye  
I know my mama told me not to make a lady cry  
But that's impossible when all i gotta say is bye  
But Imma, Imma  
_

_**(Bella)  
I'm a be OK,  
I'm a be OK,  
I'll survive, I'll be fine, I wont cry no way  
I'm a be OK,  
I'm a be OK,  
Don't you talk, I'll move on baby walk away**_

All I gave to you, I'm so broke and blue  
Make believe its cool 

_**I'm so over you.  
**_

_**I'm so broke and blue  
Make believe its cool**_

_**I'm so over you.**_

I smiled when I heard all the applause. I told Jacob to go sit down, cause this song was for him. He smiled, and went to his seat. I said into the mic, "This song is for my REAL boyfriend, Jacob. I love you Jacob and your everything that _Edward_," I sneered the name while glaring at him, "wasn't. Thanks for always being there for me." I started singing my next song._**  
**_

_**What's your definition of it?  
How does it make you feel?  
Tell me what you say that truly makes it real  
Kings and Queens, Philosophers have tried so hard to find  
Tell me what it means to you dear, nevermind**_

Love is kind when the world is cold  
Love stays strong when the fight gets old  
Love's a shoulder to lean on  
Love is you  
Love's like the water when the well runs dry  
Quench my thirst, keep me alive  
Just need once too baby  
Love is you  
Love is you, love is you,  
Love is you, love is you

Is it possible, there is a kiss that's so divine  
Or am I just a fool, is it all in my mind?  
Is there something chemical  
A scientist might say  
Well love must be a drug  
To make me feel this way

Cause love's my permission to be who I am  
No inhabiitions cause you understand  
Freedom to breathe oh baby  
Love is you  
Love's like a kiss when the sun goes down  
Holds me tight when no one's around  
Love's what I want to hold on to  
Love is you, Love is you

Love is you, Love is you,  
Love is you, Love is you,  
Love is you, Love is you,

Love is kind, it makes me stronger  
I don't have to look no longer  
You're the one I cling to  
Love is you  
When the chips are down  
Love will stick around  
I'm so glad I found  
Love is you

As much as I've tried to clarify  
Love's quite simple, he's just my guy  
Perfect definition  
Love is you  
Love is you, love is you  
Love is you... is you

By the end of the song, everyone in the house was crying. I smiled a watery smile, and I walked of the stage to a thuderous applause. I ran straight in Jakes arms. I smiled up at him and said, "Did you like the song?"

He responded by giving me a passionate kiss. I'll take that as a yes.

Someone interrupted our kiss by clearing their throat. I looked up and it was Edward. "Can I talk to you?" He said. Jake looked mad, but i calmed him down by giving him a quick kiss.

"Sure." I said, and we walked outside for some privacy.

"So, what did yo-" I started to say, but was cut off when Edward slammed his lips on mine.

I was shocked, to say the least. After the shock, I pulled back and yelled. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

He smirked at me and said, "It's ok Bella, you can stop trying to make me jealous. I mean, I know you still love me. I could totally tell by the way that you just took that kiss. You can dump that fre-" He got cut off by me slapping him so hard he fell to the floor.

"NEVER. TOUCH. ME. AGAIN." I said, then walked back inside. I though of another song to sing to Jake, so i decided to do it now.

I walked up to the mic, yet again, and said, "This is another song for the greatest boyfriend in the world, my best friend, my sun, Jake." I started singing.

_**What's the feeling that I get  
Every single time I look deep into your eyes  
What's the tingle that I feel  
At the touch of your hand up & down my spine  
**_

_**What's so funny, in my belly tryna tell me something  
Feels like butterflies  
What's the feeling, what's the tingle, what's the tickle,  
What's the world got for you and I**_

And I swear it's real,  
Yes it is can't nobody ever tell me otherwise  
And I swear I feel,  
No I can't deny what I'm feeling inside

Is this the way love feels?  
Have I found it for real?  
What will time reveal?  
Is this the way love feels?

Everytime I hear your voice  
Well it seems I have no choice but to be amazed  
It's like music to my ears  
How I really love to hear everything you say  


_**Does love really have a way of speaking in every unconventional way  
What's a voice, what's a touch, tell me is it really love, does it feel this way?**_

And I swear it's real,  
Yes it is can't nobody ever tell me otherwise  
And I swear I feel,  
No I can't deny what I'm feeling inside

Is this the way love feels? (oh, the way it feels)  
Have I found it for real? (oh, oh, for real)  
What will time reveal? (oh, oh, reveal)  
Is this the way love feels? (oh, oh)

I always knew love would take hold of me soon  
But I never knew just how deep,  
I never knew just how sweet this love would be  
It looks like I have got my eye on something real  
So real, so real just between you and me

Is this the way love feels? (oh, the way, it feels)  
Have I found it for real? (oh, oh, for real)  
What will time reveal? (oh, oh, reveal)  
Is this the way love feels? (oh, oh)

Is this the way love feels? (oh, the way, it feels)  
Have I found it for real? (oh, oh, for real)  
What will time reveal? (oh, oh, reveal)  
Is this the way love feels? (oh, oh) 

_~instrumental~_

I smiled at Jake again, and he ran up to me. "I love you too, my Bella." He said, giving me a quick kiss.

I informed him on what happened with Edward, and we left quickly so that we wouldn't have to run into him anymore.

We went back to my house, and just hung out.

Forget Edward, I thought, I have Jake.

As I would for the rest of my life.

_**So, did you guys like it? I'm planning on doing one that has Edward point of view for all the songs, but only maybe. :) I'm not sure yet.**_

_**Thanks for reading! Review!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Mariko 3333**_

**Songs:**

**Be OK by Chrisette Michele**

**Love Is You by Chrisette Michele**

**Is This The Way Love Feels by Chrisette Michele**


	3. Gives You Hell EPOV

_**Hey hey hey peoples :D**_

_**well, heres another chapter :) thanks to the people who reviewed! i really apreciate it XD**_

_**like I always say, LISTEN TO THE SONGS WHILE YOU READ! :)**_

_**xoxo**_

_**mariko**_

**songs:**

**Gives You Hell by All-American Rejects**

**PS-I OWN NOTHING! Except the plot line lol**

_**Gives You Hell**_

_**EPOV**_

I was in shock when Bella sang those songs to me. I was actually planning to break up with her. She's just so...clingy. She never leaves me alone. Also, she won't listen to me when I tell her to do something. After all, females are suppost to be obedient to males. I smirked at that though. Well, it's true though!

Well, if she wants to sing, so can I, I thought, smiling evily. I know just the song to get her back with.

As she walked off stage, I yelled, "Bella! Don't leave yet. I have a...uhh...suprise for you!" She looked curious after that, and sat down next to her friends.

I grinned. This is what she gets for embarrasing me in front of my friends.

This was going to be good.

I went over to the DJ, and told him what song I was going to sing. Then I walked up on stage.

I grabbed the microphone and cleared my throat. "This song goes out to my now EX-girlfriend Bella. I think you'll get the message after i'm through." I said, winking at her.

Then I started singing.

_**I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
**_

_**And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that taste**_

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

By this time she was...smirking at me? NO! She's suppost to be crying! Or at the very least frowning. I might really have to make her life hell just to get a proper reaction out of her._****_

Now where's you picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
And did it ever get you far  


_**You never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are  
**_

_**And the truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying**_

PSH! Like i'll miss her! The only reason I went out with her was cause she was hot. Now she's just annoying. Anyways, I don't need her. I AM THE ALMIGHTY EDWARD CULLEN! I can have any girl I want!_****_

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

If (and this is a pretty big IF) she finds a man, I doubt he'll be a hot as me. He'll probably be some nerd. HA! Then i'll really know that she's trying to get me jealous._****_

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

The truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  


_**And here's all your lies  
You can look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well**_

She does have an adorible puppy dog face...FOCUS EDWARD!_****_

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
  
_**When you hear this song and sing along  
And never tell  
Then you're the fool  
I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
**_

_**When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell  
**_

_**You can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through hell **_

There. I'm done. Let's see her react...WHAT THE HECK! WHERE DID SHE GO!

I ran off the stage and went to our tables. "Where did she go?" I said. I was EXTREAMLY pissed right now. i just sang that whole song, and she wasn't there to say anything about it? UGH!

"Dude, she left by the time you got to the second verse." Emmett said, laughing. They were all laughing...at me.

Bella Swan, you WILL pay for this.

No one makes a fool out of Edward Cullen and gets away with it.

I will have my revenge.

Prepare to have your life turned into a living hell.

_**OMG THIS CHAPTER WAS SO BAD!**_

_**But I had to post something! Lol. I'm not very good at posting chapters in EPOV.**_

_**But...stilll...I hope you all enjoyes it :)**_

_**xoxo**_

_**mariko**_

**songs:**

**Gives You Hell by All-American Rejects**

**PS-read, review, and tell your friends about my stories XD**


End file.
